Inscription à Shino Academy
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Je suis marier ..Quoi vous me croyez pas ? Ben pourtant c'est la vérités ...Non ce n'est pas Inoué...etc je suis nul,en résumé S'il vous plait donner un avis sur l'histoire elle même pas les fautes car je sais qu'il y en a mais bon ...


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Tite Kubo- Sama

...

Titre Inscription à Shino Academy

...

Dans une assez grande pièce à la couleur prune claire avec des peinture de paysage et une photo de famille et un grand canapé et home cinéma , billard , un piano , une guitare et des jouet pour enfants .

Un homme au cheveux orange regarder un jeune chiot noir qui lui le fixer avec de grand yeux cherchant a comprendre ce que lui dis son maître.

Neuf ans ont passé, depuis la fin de la guerre avec , les Quincy...Bref ils c'est passé plein de chose dans ma vie .

Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de retournée à Karakura ,sois disant que mon reiatsu et devenu trop dangereux par les simples humain ben voyons ...

Je suis marier ..Quoi vous me croyez pas ? Ben pourtant c'est la vérités ...Non ce n'est pas Inoué, elle est marier a mon cousin et lui et elle ont oui fille Kanaë 5 ans et un garçon Sora 3 ans je suis ,le parrain de Kanaë.

Bon revenons à moi finis, le shinigami daiko , je suis à présent taicho de la division 8, depuis maintenant presque sept ans et demie ..J'ai du apprendre, sous les menaces de Rukia ..je veux dires sous sa vigilance le Kido et le bakudo sans compter ,Yoruichi qui as décidé toutes seules de m'apprendre le Shunko ce fut six mois d'enfer .

Non non j'en rajoute pas .. A oui non contente de l'enfer, quelle m'as fait vivre , celle- ci m'as fait devenir comme elle ...Hein un chat ..Non je peux devenir un loup noir ...Quoi je me plaint ...Ben j'aimerais vous y voir a ma place !

A oui et ma chère cousine m'as refiler le clan en me nommant chef du clan Shiba à mon insu , les anciens on voulus me rencontrer rapidement et ont exigé que je sois marier au plus vite .

Je leurs est clairement dis , ma façon de pensé..Mais il n'ont rien voulu entendre les chacal !

Oui je suis marier a Rukia et ensembles on a deux enfant Masaki sept ans et Kaien sept ans oui ce sont des jumeaux fallait s'y attendre et un autre garçon en route son nom seras Tensa .

Une femme brune de petite taille passa sa tête dans la pièce qui leurs sert de salle de jeu " Ichigo tu fais quoi as parler tous seul ? " Dit celle -ci confuse .

-Je ne parle pas tout seul ...Grommela t'il en croisant les bras

-Tu parle avec qui alors le chien ? Dit elle amusée

-Oui exactement voila Kuro m'écoute lui au moins ! Dit il en levant la tête d'un hère fière .

-Quand tu auras finis de faire l'idiot tu m'écouteras..Dit -elle exaspérer.

-De quoi tu veux, parler Rukia ! Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le canapé en tapotant ses genoux pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir .

Celle ci ne se fit pas prier et Ichigo, regretta sa proposition il étouffa un humf " Je ne veux pas qu'ils sois inscrit ils sont trop jeunes je ne veux pas être séparé de mes bébés ." Dit -elle en sanglotant .

Et voila c'était repartie sa femme ne voulait pas laisser, leurs enfants entrer a shino academy malgré que même Byakuya as dis que c'était nécessaire car, Masaki et Kaien avait déjà leurs zanpakutô mais il avait glisser quelques mots en plus " J'espère qu'il apprendrons vite à géré, leurs pression spirituel pas comme leur père "

Je n'avais pas répondu ce jour-là et ma surprise, c'était Rukia qui lui fit signaler que je l'avais vaincu sans posséder la totalité de mon pouvoir ,actuelle mon beau-frère avait boudé tout le reste de la soirée.

-Rukia ils vont juste a l'école c'est rien et puis c'est non négociable ! Dit il avec fermeté

-Tu es un père sans coeur, tu vas aussi m'arracher Tensa ! Dit elle en plaçant une main protectrice sur son ventre rebondi de 6 mois .

-Ne dis pas de bêtise j'aime, nos enfant tous comme toi , mais ils ont besoins d' apprendre à être shinigami .

-Mais tu pourrais leurs apprendre ? Avait -elle dis avec espoir .

Il détourna ses yeux rapidement car il risque de céder sous le regard insistant de sa chère et tendre épouse.

D'ailleurs dans le seireitei des paris était ouvert pour savoir si Ichigo allait céder ou pas cette fois-ci.

-Rukia je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien ..Allons ça se passeras bien je te le promet ! Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser rapide.

-D'accord ! Dit celle -ci piteusement en essuyant ses larmes.

Dans le couloir un bruit de course " Tu n'es pas assez rapide la naine " Avait dis une jeune voix.

-Méchant je suis pas naine Bak... Peu importe m'appel pas comme ça Kai .

-Okaasan , Otoosan ! Dire un petit brun au cheveux comme son père et une mèche comme sa maman et aux violet de sa mère et petite rousse aux yeux marron ambre comme son père avec une coiffure mélange de son papa et sa maman .

-Oui quoi ? Demanda Ichigo en leurs souriant

-On vas être en retard au rendez vous avec le directeur de l'academy ! Dis Masaki en faisant de grand geste excitée.

-Kuso ! Jura l'homme aux cheveux orange

-ICHIGO ! Le gronda sa gentille femme en accompagnant sa réprimande d'un coup

-Itai itai ! Dit il en se massant la tête

-Papa tu as dit un gros mot tu connais la règle ! Dit Kaien en croisant les bras avec un grand sourire

Ichigo se tapa mentalement " cuso pourquoi on a instauré cette règle rhhaa "

Chaque fois que quelqu'un dis un mauvais mot il devait dessiner un chappy..

-Oh non ..Je l'ai oublier bon allons y ! Dit il en espérant passé au travers les mailles du filet

-Mais Ichigo ..

-Rukia !

Rapidement la petite famille se mit en route direction shino academy

Pov Rukia

Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance, ça doit être un pervers, je vais demander à la deuxième division d'enquêter sur lui .

Et puis d'abord en quoi ça le regarde si mes enfants sont sportifs ou pas ." Ne touche pas à mes bébés

Oh Ichigo me regarde et me sourit, bon sang me regarde pas comme ça ... Il est beau mon homme par touche il est à moi toi la secrétaire range ferme ta bouche tu vas gober les mouches .

-Ne m'enlever pas mes bébés ! Dit Rukia en pleurant comme une fontaine

Ichigo Tourna sa tête vers Rukia avec un air gêné, Une goutte coulant sur le côté de son visage

Pov Ichigo

Comment les jumeau font pour sourire je serais mortifier , à leurs place leur mère les appel mes bébés devant le directeur de l'academy, bon quoi c'est mon tours de parler?

-Mr Shiba comment se fait t'il que vos enfant ont déjà leurs Zanpakutô ?

Ah oui , Kuso qu'es ce que je répond moi ...bof pas la peine de compter sur l'aide de Rukia elle a laissé les hormones prendre le dessus

-C'est a cause de leurs reiatsu ! Le roux lui annonça avec certitude

-Leurs reiatsu qu'es ce que ça a voir !

kuso il fait chier il peu pas se contenter de cela

-Ça tout avoir le même jours ou je suis devenus shinigami j'avais mon premier Zanpakutô !

Oi comment il me regarde as t'il peur pfff bakayaro.. Rhha ne regarde pas mes enfants comme ça si tu veux pas goûter a mon poing

-Vous avez eu votre Zanpakutô le même jours d'être entré ici

-Etto non

-Comment ça non

-Ben je n'ai jamais était a shino academy j'ai était former par oya...mon père et Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi ...Hirako Shinji et a la division 0 " Pourquoi c'est gênant ?"

-Non pas habituel ça c'est certain! Dit l'homme vraiment surpris

Ichigo haussa les épaules et Rukia sangloter plus fort , il se lève il ne supporter pas entendre Rukia pleurer.

-Rukia allons , il vont pas nous quitter il rentre seulement a l'école tout les soir il seront la !

-Tu me le jure ! Dit elle avec une petite voix

-Oui je te le jure je viendrais les chercher moi même ! Dit il avec un sourire lumineux

-Arigato etto Ichigo, je peux te dire quelque chose

-Oui

-Non a l'oreille ! Celui ci se pencha les mots ,prononcer par sa femme le font devenir rouge pivoine.

-Rukia !La gronda t'il très gêner

Bon sang pourquoi elle me dis- toujours ces genres de choses quand on es entourer de mondes rhhaa.

-Hum bon très bien vos enfants sont accepter il commence lundi a 8h00

-Arigato Haribo-san et au revoir ! déclara Ichigo ainsi que le reste de sa famille

La petite famille se leva " Bon maintenant qui a envie d'aller rendre visite à Byakuya " Dis le taicho avec un sourire roublard .

-Yeahh ! Crièrent les deux enfants avec bonheur

-Très bonne idée allons voir nii-sama !Dit la petite brune avec enthousiasme

La famille Shiba quitta les lieux rapidement et juste a prés

-Etto c'est Hanibo -san ! Dit le proviseur au vide

fin

...

avez vous aimez cette fanfic

ja nee


End file.
